say you'll never leave me
by Rina-chan18
Summary: kagome thanks Inuyasha has chose kikyo but boy is she wrong


Disclaimers: hello people im back again to say I dont own Inuyasha and to my own surprise im doing a fanfic about Inuyasha,Kagome,AND Kikyo I really dont know why but its gonna be a love thing goin' on here and a one shot at that who would've thought that ME of all people would write something like this? not me thinking of the fact that I hate kikyo with a great passion just remember the eppie where kagome sees Inuyasha kissing kikyo and you'll be just fine but please read and i'll see you all at the bottom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~+~ Say you'll never leave me ~+~  
  
"Inuyasha come with me to the pit of hell" kikyo was asking him once more she had him half way in hell she was ready to take him right there but somthing was wrong his heart wasn't with her it was some where else like she had his body but not his soul "DAMN you Inuyasha does that human girl mean more to you than I do?" she asked  
  
"yes Kikyo she does I love her you are a part of the past you're dead and she's here im sorry" Inuyasha said "so you have choosen her as your mate than am I right?" she asked "yes kikyo like I said I love her and nothing will ever change that not even you I would rather give my sword to Sesshomaru then give up kagome" Inuyasha said breaking loose  
  
"Inuyasha never forget me thats all I asked just dont forget me" she said and then she claimed his lips with her own 'I wont kikyo' Inuyasha said to himself just then he spotted kagome out of the corner of his eyes she was in tears "oh no kagome its not what you think" Inuyasha yelled to her "how is it not what I think you love her dont you?! you want to spend the rest of your life with a dead girl im not good enough for you!!!!" she said in tears just before she took off running kikyo just smiled and walked away  
  
Kagome ran back to the bone eaters well in tears thinking of Inuyasha and kikyo kissing how could he betray her like that her one and only love she loved him no questions asked and he broke her heart just like that  
  
'how could he?' kagome asked herself 'how could I be such a fool to think he really loved me?!' she ran faster tears falling from her face but she didnt care all she cared about was Inuyasha she wanted him more than anything 'how could he make me believe he loved me he was just using me to find those damned shards of that damn jewel'   
  
she didnt care about that jewel she was only there to help Inuyasha find it "after we find the rest of the pieces i'll give it to him and then he can be with her forever and forget all about me he'll never have to see me again" she said aloud and jumped into the well to be in the safety of her own home to cry in peace  
  
~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~  
  
Inuyasha ran though the woods tring to find kagome he had to find HIS kagome 'damnit kagome where are you?' he asked himself "how could I be such a fool I knew I shoud not have done that DAMNIT KAGOME YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled "what am I saying its not her fault its my own I knew better kagome where are you?" he asked to no one really and then it hit him   
  
like an lighting bolt she must have went home she's just got to be home Inuyasha ran to the bone eaters well ready to jump in but stopped 'what if she doesnt wanna talk to me?' he asked 'what if she seals the well up for good and I cant get though she coudnt be that mad could she? oh I hope not but what am I gonna say I didnt mean for that to happen' and with out thinking he jumped in......  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~+  
  
"Inuyasha how could you' she thought 'how could you do this to me damn you Inuyasha damn you I hate you I hope I never see you again!!!!!!' she yelled in her mind 'what am I saying I would kill to see him again I love him but he loves another I was such a fool' she said  
  
"KAGOME YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU" her mother yelled "tell 'em to go away" kagome yelled back down "she's alittle upset but go right up" her mother said "thank you" Inuyasha said and walked up stairs Kagome was still cring when Inuyasha went to her room "Oi wench are you always this rude to your friends? and stop cring" he said and sat down on her bed  
  
"what are you doing here Inuyasha?" she asked "I thought you and Kikyo would've been glad I was gone" Kagome shouted "Baka I dont like Kikyo like that and you should know that" he gave a half hearted sigh "but I saw you two kissing" she said holding back her tears "no you saw her kissing me I wasnt kissing her I was telling her that I......"  
  
"that you what?! Inuyasha that you loved her and you will always love HER.....and not me" she said the last part softly hoping that Inuyasha wouldnt hear her but she was wrong Inuyasha had heard her just fine "NO KAGOME!!!" he was yelling by now  
  
"I was telling her that I...........love you" he said "YOU WHAT?!" Kagome yelled "I said that I love you Kagome and only you I want to spend the rest of my life with you kagome I dont love kikyo I love you! ok I love you" Inuyasha said staring at kagome who had a very hard time believing him at the moment   
  
"did you just say you love me Inuyasha did I hear right?" she asked "yes kagome I love you I want you to be my mate I want you to have my pups Kagome and only you no one else"  
  
Inuyasha said "oh Inuyasha I love you too" Kagome yelled out and jumped him for a hug "so are you asking me to marry you Inuyasha is that what you're saying?" Kagome asked hopfully "if thats what it takes to keep you with me forever then yes kagome will you marry me?" he asked  
  
"yes Inuyasha i'll marry you just say you'll never leave me" Kagome begged "I promise Kagome I'll never leave you I want to be with you forever and only you like I said before I love you with all my heart" Inuyasha said and kissed her with all the passion that he was feeling for her he longed to claim her lips with his and the time finally came  
  
~+~ The End ~+~  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
So how was the story good? bad? or just plan out dumb I tried guyz I really tried so please R ~n~ R and tell me what you think I hope that its good because I worked really hard on this I just love the title dont you? *falls over on a plushie chair* god im tired *yawn* please dont flame me if you do i'll just turn them back at you or at kikyo come to think of it kikyo wasnt really in the chapter much was she? ahwell....well if you guyz have any suggestions let me know and i'll try to write about it just give me an topic but remember I only write about Inuyasha and nothing else Ja! peoples JA!!!!  
  
~+~Kagome-chan =^-~=   
  
A.k.a the dumb ass  
  
Started at: 5-31-03 time: 12:30 A.m  
  
Finshed at: 6-3-03 time: 7:19 P.m. 


End file.
